New Uniform
by 15sok
Summary: Meliodas decided to get new uniform for the female Boar Hat, but how far can he go with this. I don't own the series or the characters.


I don't own the series or the characters.

It was a quite and peaceful day in the northern part of the land known as Britannia where we see our heroes, Seven Deadly Sins, hideout known as the Boar Hat. The group was sitting in circle while Meliodas, the owner, was looking serious "okay guys, business has been slow and I wanted to know a way to raise money for the bar" Meliodas said as he wanted a good business idea for the Boar Hat.

Ban sight and lean back his chair "why don't we afford drink one, get three for free" Ban said not caring "how will that help" Meliodas said which he seem annoyed which made Ban grinned "that just for me."

Meliodas decided to ignore Ban for a bit "okay, any other idea" Meliodas said as he want others opinion "well, why not we afford a free place to take a nap until for an hour or so" King said as he was resting on his Sacred Treasure.

Meliodas thought about, but denied it "nope, that will just mean that they can't ever leave, next" "why not we have a sight saying 'how much can our mascot can eat'" Hawk said as he seem to enjoy the idea.

Meliodas sigh "Hawk be real, King can't eat that much" Meliodas said he mistake King for the mascot which annoyed the two "how about we have cute uniform" Diane said as she was outside of the building, which she seem to enjoy the idea.

Meliodas thought about and grinned "actually that could worked, since Merlin returned that include three female, so maybe you guys wear something cute, that will bring in a lot of people" Meliodas said which he seem to enjoy the idea more so then he should!

Elizabeth was blushing as she knows what Meliodas is going to make her wear "well….well if it helps the Boar Hat, I am in" Elizabeth said embarrassed despite knowing the possible uniform Meliodas will make them wear.

Merlin smiled "I guess I could go for a new clothing, the one I'm wearing is getting nothing, but annoyed and lustful stare" Merlin said as she knows what the reason for it, but played along!

King was blushing and upset "wait a second, Meliodas, I don't think…" before King could finish, Diane interrupted "Merlin, could you make me a magical clothes that will grow to my size, I want a outfit like Elizabeth" "sure, might take a bit, but I can do it with the right items" Merlin said which made Diane overjoy to wear a cute uniform.

King stopped himself and thought to himself 'if Diane wear a outfit like Elizabeth, the same outfit from Byzel….then….' King thought for a moment and had a nosebleed "okay, I'm in" King said with his adult face and a thumb up which made Meliodas sweat drop.

Ban sight "well, whateeeeeever, I'm bored so I'm in" Ban said as he sing it like usual. Gowther nodded "I do not care either way" Gowther said emotionless which led to Meliodas have a thumb up "okay, I will go to the shop and buy some uniform" Meliodas said as he was about to head out to the shop.

Elizabeth stopped Meliodas for a moment "Lord Meliodas, don't you need our sizes to know" Elizabeth said as she doesn't want the uniform to not fit. Meliodas made a grin and thumb up "don't worry, I have all the female three sizes in my memories, in case of a situation like this" Meliodas said in a perverted way which made Elizabeth blushed embarrassed, Merlin doesn't care, and Diane seem slightly overjoy, but upset that he knows of the other girls three sizes!

Meliodas came back from the shop with boxes of clothes "okay here it is, the uniforms for the Boar Hat, try them out girls" Meliodas said as he hand over the uniform over the girls who were ready to try them on "oh Elizabeth, do you need help with the uniform" Meliodas said grinned while Elizabeth blushed "she does not" Hawk said upset as he jump on Meliodas head due to his small size now!

The girls came out of the changing room (Diane shrunk down due to the pills Merlin give her) wearing maid like uniform! Merlin and Diane seem to enjoy the uniform, while Elizabeth feeling slightly embarrassed "umm, this isn't a maid coffee, isn't it" Elizabeth said while blushing, but Diane came rushing toward her and hugged her "I think you look pretty, Elizabeth" Diane said happily.

Meliodas brought up a sight with the symbol as a point which he give eight points, Ban sigh and give five points, King had a nosebleed but give eight points, and Hawk give one points for Elizabeth sake!

Meliodas sigh "well, that's two against two, try on the next one" Meliodas said as three or more against one to make the choice for the uniform!

The girls changed in the dressing room and came out dressed as nurses! It was a one piece pink nurse outfit which shows a lot of legs "um, the bottom is a little short" Elizabeth said as she try to cover her bottom while Diane and Merlin doesn't seem to care much about the outfit.

Meliodas give out nine and a half point, Ban sigh and give five points, King nosebleed double the time before, but give out eight points. However, the pig five out zero points "this isn't a hospital" Hawk said upset over Elizabeth sake. Meliodas seem annoyed "okay, next uniform."

The girls went back to the changing room and came out dress as one of those sexy bunny girl outfit that revealed the chest!

Elizabeth covered her chest with a embarrassed expression 'this outfit, total no, no" Elizabeth said while covering her chest and cross her leg. However, Diane check out the outfit she was wearing "I don't know, this feel a little strange" Diane said with a little blush upon her face.

Merlin sight "I guess this outfit a little much for the Boar Hat, but is no different than my last outfit" Merlin said while smiling. Meliodas give ten points while grinning, Ban still five, King didn't give any points due to passed out in his own nosebleed "King, you okay" Diane said as she rush over, scared for her dear friend sake!

King woke up "what…happened…"before King could finish, more nosebleed appeared out of his nose after being so close to Diane due to her outfit "don't die, King" Elizabeth said freaking out and worried for King health!

It was decided that the bunny girl outfit is banned for King health sake "okay, next is the nude apron" Meliodas said grinning which made Elizbeth sweat drop and nervous, while King nose bleed out again of the image of Diane in a nude apron!

Hawk had enough and attack Meliodas ear and eye "enough of this crazy uniform party" Hawk said as he is annoyed with his. It was then decided to hold off the uniform idea for the next day to rethink the uniform.

However, the next day, Gowther end up dress in the uniform Meliodas afford (expects for the nude apron) which oddly attracted many male into the bar! King sweat drop while the male cheered Gowther for the outfit "should…should we tell them that Gowther is male" King said in disbelieve "no, they are drunk, they wouldn't care either way" Meliodas said as he clean the bottle he was holding.

However, Elizabeth, Diane, and Merlin (who was holding it in strong) were depressed, feeling defeated by Gowther, despite being male as they lost their right as woman in front of the male view!


End file.
